Nancy's Dilemma
by raven678
Summary: Nancy gets kidnapped, and has a week to live. Will her friends be able to find her, or will they get killed too. Rated for mild violence.
1. The Kidnapping

Hello Nancy Drew fans. I wanted to inform you that I will try to update as often as possible. If you were reading Total Drama Unite, then I have to stop working on it because I ran out of ideas and am having a serious writers block. I may not update it again, and if I do, it will be after I complete this story. I own nothing so please don't sue. Anyway, on with the story.

Nancy was getting ready for a day with her friends. She had just finished her latest mystery, and was going out to celebrate it with her friends. They also made her promise that she wouldn't solve any mysteries for a week so they wouldn't have to worry about her safety. She laughed to herself, and left the house. Suddenly someone grabbed her shoulders,  
and blindfolded her. She started screaming, so they shoved a gag into her mouth. They tied her arms behind her back, and carried her to a car. She smelled something powerful, and realized a second to late that it was chloroform. Her world went completly black.

Bess was thoroghly annoyed. She, Ned, and George had been waiting for her for an hour and a half, and Nancy still hadn't showed up. Suddenly she felt her phone vibrate.

"Hello." she said "Bess, oh good, you picked up." Mr. Drew said and Bess noticed he had anger, betrail, and something else. Could it be fear or horror.  
She decided to let him explain before jumping to conclusions. "Is Nancy with you?"

"Umm, no. Why?" Bess asked, a little nervous.

"She isn't here either. I was really hoping she might be with you. I found her car keys and her purse on the driveway. I'm worried that she might have gotten herself kidnapped. Do you mind coming over. I know this is supposed to be your free day, but I will find a way to make it up to you.

"Don't worry Mr. Drew, we are on our way." She hung up and looked at George and Ned. "Change of plans, guys. We are going over to the Drew's to make sure Nancy wasn't kidnapped.

"Wait, how could she have gotten herself kidnapped. She promsied us that she wouldn't solve any mysteries." Ned cried.

"I honestly don't know, but we have to find her before it's too late." Bess responded honestly, and forced her freinds to get into the car.

As soon as they had arrived at the Drew's place, Carson had opened the door. "Thank gosh you are all safe. Have you guys seen her at all today?"

"No, Mr. Drew we haven't, we were waiting in the store when you called." Mr. Drew opened his mouth as if he were going to say something, but there was a bang on the door. He opened it, and no one was their. He looked down, and saw a letter. He brought it inside and tore it open.

We have your daughter. Either pay us two million dollars, or you will never see her again. We are giving you a week to deliver the money. Deliver it at the abandoned warehouse. While we wait for the money, we will have a bit of "fun" with her. This is ranson and payback.  
Do not inform the police or we will kill her immediatley.

As soon as Carson had read the letter out loud, it slipped out it fell to the floor. Bess looked up. His face was pale, and she knew that he knew that Nancy wouldn't be able to make it out of this alive.

"You know what, I don't care what those blockheads are telling us. We can still go look for her. We have a week to investigate,  
and I really want to put these morons to justice." Bess said firmly.

"We only have a week, and these people know that we will look for her, I say that we have no hope, but we should search anyways."  
George said. It was really quiet, and they decided that it was time to go to bed. Mr. Drew offered to drive them home, and everyone left.

Nancy opened her eyes. She was on concrete, and was chained to the ground. Everything started coming back. She remebered how she got to this horrible place in the first place.

"Hello Sleeping Beauty, glad to see your awake." a person said, but she couldn't remeber who it was.

"Don't call me that," she snarled, and the person slapped her, so hard that a few involitary tears left her eyes.

"You are to stay quiet, and listen, or their will be so much more pain to endure. More than their is planned for you to endure.  
Your useless freinds are holding a search party, but they will never be able to find you." The person started cackling.

"My freinds are not useless you big moron, they will find me,  
and if they don't then I will find some way to escape. You will never be able to keep me in here, and we both know that you know that."

The person grabbed her by the hair and picked her up. His face was really close to her. "You will never be able to escape.  
Your freinds have a week to find you, and if they don't then you will disapper, and people will find your corpse." Nancy shivered. "Until then, you and me will have a lot of fun."

"Who is this guy," she thought _  
When Ned woke up, he felt sadder, and couldn't rember why.  
He thought about grabbing a quick soda with Nancy, before he rembered what happened yesterday, and why he would never be able to fall in love with anyone. His knees felt weak, and he collapsed and started sobbing. Nancy was going to die, and their was nothing he could do to stop it. There was a knock at the door, so he brushed away his tears.

Bess and George were at the front door, and they looked like two very depressed cousins. Bess' eyes were red and puffy, and it looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep. George was trying to blink away the tears that were threatening to spill. He realized that they weren't going to get anything done unless someone took charge.

"Let's find that place that the letter mentioned. It would be better than doing nothing."

They drove the car over to the abandoned warehouse. They walked inside, until something really big started heading towards their faces.

So that is the first chapter of this story. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Don't forget to review, but no flames please. Thank you for finishing the first chapter. Bye. 


	2. The Search

Hello, so the second chapter is posted, please read on to see what happens next. So far I haven't received any reviews. Please review,  
because I will not continue the story if I don't get any reviews. I seriously don't own anything so don't sue. On with the story.

George ducked right as a bat fly over her head. She looked over and saw that Ned and Bess weren't having as good luck. A confused bat was trying to find a way off of his face, and bats kept hitting Bess. Finally the bats made it out of the warehouse, and they could venture in more. George slowly made her way into the warehouse, careful not to make any noise. She bent down and saw another letter.

If you came here hoping to find that stupid detctive friend of yours, then you have been mislead because of your own stupidity. I hope that you don't continue looking for her, becuase then you will be in the same position she is in.

Behind the letter was a dvd, and they decided to look for any more clues, despite the threat, because that is what they would have done for them. They were unable to find any clues, and they decided to tell Mr. Drew about the video, just in case he wanted to watch it.

They arrived at his house, and showed him the dvd, he inserted and played it.

"I bet your stupid friends will never find you, a masked figure cackled.

"They are actually really smart, and I have a lot of hope. I know they will find me sooner or later." Nancy yelled at him. He smacked her. Hard. Her head hit the floor from where she was sitting with her legs crossed.

"This is payback for putting me in jail. It is all of your fault, If you hadn't put me in jail, then I would be rich, and happier than I have ever been." He screamed in her face. He puched her arm, and Nancy shrieked out, obviously in a lot of pain that she was trying to not show.

The tape ended, and everyone was in shock. "He actually hit her like that. Guys we have to go help her!" cried George. She looked at her cousin, who was bent over, racking with sobs.

"Nancy," whispered Ned. "NO! We have to find her guys. We have to find her." Mr. Drew patted their backs, and realized that their was a very important clue in the tape. On the wall, their was a sign that said Guitartown. Guitartown was very famous for it's guitar's but ran into some financial troubles. They had to sell their company to make sure that they had enough money. As a result, they closed, their warehouse was left alone for years and finally broke down.

Mr. Drew told them about his suspicions, and they left to go get her back. On the way their, two cars were following them, holding guns in plain sight. Bess shuttered and forced Mr. Drew to turn around.

"Wow they really want to make sure that they keep Nancy. I wonder why." George said.

The kidnapper had made him torturing her into a video, and after watching Nancy get beat up, Ned couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something or she would die and all of his heart would die along with her. He grabbed Bess and George, and got into the car to drive to an abandoned warehouse, that had been left alone for over twenty years. The place was ready to cave in. Most of the citizens had agreed that it was ready to be knocked down. On Friday, the town was going to vote on whether it should stay or go. If they voted yes, than it would be knocked down in a week. Ned really hoped that this wasn't where Nancy was, but knew that it would be the greatest place for a kidapper to take his prisoner.

"Where do you think we should go look for Nancy," Bess asked.

"That warehouse that has been abandoned for like twenty years.  
It seems like the place where a kidnapper would take his victim. After all, it may be knocked down in a couple of days." Ned replied and kept driving, almost started to speed. He found the abandoned building, and parked. He almost dashed inside to make sure that Nancy was ok, but George put her hand on his arm to keep him from running in.

"There might be a trap. We don't even know if Nancy is in there,  
so we have to be careful and not let anyone know we're here. We have to do this, for Nancy." George informed him, and Ned relaxed a little.

Bess, wasn't paying attention to her cousin, because she saw a red stain, and was sure it was blood. She showed it to the others, and they weren't quite sure what to make of it.

"It could be blood," stated Bess. "But then again it could be red paint. How do we tell?"

"You aren't supposed to. This is either a terrible trap, or Nancy could be in here. These people really know what they are doing,  
and this kidnapping is well thought out. Obviously they spent a lot of time planning this." Ned informed her.

"I bet that this is someone who Nancy has put in jail before and is trying to get his revenge." George told Bess and Ned.

"I don't think that she is in here. It is a good thing we are here alone, because I am still woried that this might be a trap." Bess mumbled nervously.

Little did they know that their was someone watching their ever move.

OK, that chapter is a wrap. It was supposed to be longer, but I ran out of ideas. See you when I update. 


	3. The happy ending

Hey, I am back! This is the last chapter, and I want to apoligize for making a cliffhanger that I didn't update for five months. Anyway, I hope everyone likes it, no flames, thank you for waiting so long. Still don't own anything.

George POV "I have the feeling we are being watched," I said. It was to dark to see anything and someone could easily be watching our every step. Wow, I sound like Bess.

"I know we all have our doubts about whether Nancy is here or not, but at this point we have no leads, and no reason to believe she isn't here, so I say we all go forward." Ned stated.

"Get out, or you will be trapped in here forever," said a low voice that echoed across the room.

"We'd like to know whether our friend is here," Bess yelled,  
without stuttering. She stomped her foot, to prove her point.

"Yeah," I shouted. "We would also love it if you told us her exact location."

"You will find out shortly," the voice boomed with laughter.  
"As you will be trapped, too."

"Wait, that voice sounds familiar. Remember that case Nancy solved just a few months ago. The one that involved a whispering statue, and the people running the crime shoved her in the statue,  
and nearly killed her." Bess asked, which made me and Ned gasp in horror.

"You think that's the person who kiddnapped Nancy, and they want their revenge," Ned asked. "But they almost killed her a few months ago, why wasn't that enough for them."

The voice came back on again, chuckling. "We were thown in jail, and treated like rats. All the other people who ACTUALLY commited crimes were laughing at us. Oh my gosh you were out tricked by a stupid eighteen year old and her stupid freinds, they would say.  
Do you know what that's like? We were the jokes of the jail. If you really want to see that GIRL, go through this door."

Suddenly a door swung open, and we saw Nancy, grinning at us,  
despite all of her bruises. "Thank you," she rasped. "For looking for me." Then she collapsed and passed out.

"Bess, stand guard at the door, just in case he closes and locks the door." Ned directed and picked up Nancy.

Suddenly the creep came in. "Set her down," he growled,  
and charged towards Ned. Ned had no choice but to set her down, and try to defend the madman. "Stay away from her, if you want to live." he shrieked.

I looked over to my right, and saw Bess calling someone. "Her dad," she mouthed.

I grabbed Nancy, and started to bring her outside when Mr.  
Crazy saw me. "Set her down," he shrieked again, and started charging towards us.

"I twisted my body, and kicked him in the stomach. Nancy was so light anyway, I didn't become off balanced. Then I set her down, and kneed him in a sensitive spot, while punching him in the stomach.

He collapsed just as we heard sirens outside.

"Nancy," Mr. Drew called out, and went to scoop his daughter up." The police came in and put handcuffs on Mr. Insane. The medics also rushed in and set nancy on a hospital bed and wheeled her into the ambulance. We drove over to go see her.

Nancy's POV

"Hey guys," I said. I still couldn't believe how easily I'd been kidnapped, but I was glad I was out of that situation.

"Hey Nancy," Bess, George, and Ned walked in, carrying candy and flowers. Then I demanded to know how they saved me. They explained, and I felt so lucky to have such wonderful friends. They risked their life for me, and that is why they are all my best friends.  
We all care for each other, and I could never replace them.

"I love you guys."

Thank you for being so patient with my story. If anyone is interested, I am working on another story that crosses over with Harry Potter and Nancy Drew. Anyway, that is all for now. 


End file.
